Demon World Needs a New Hero
by Ajkjohnson
Summary: Origonal cast needs a new hero, and they find her but is she enough. Will she choose Hiei or Kurama, or can she even choose? And how will this battle play out?


A young girl sitting at a coffee shop reading a book. She's reading a book named 'Yu Yu Hakusho' It's a Japanese story, also called 'anime.' This young girls name is Sara. She's always been interested in those types of cartoons, and books. One of her favorites is this book. She's seen the entire TV series and has read each volume of the books several times. But all her life she's also been interested in magic, spell charms and such. She reads such books to satisfied her needs of it. Her mother always kept her away from it as a child. Her mother always told her there was no use to it, everything was fake or not real. Either that or that Sara got too caught up in it and told her to forget it. But Sara was older now, on her own. Age-22. Because of her mother, Sara never truly got back into her 'magic spell bound.' Though she kept into her anime reading, which in some regards, brought in out to her. That is, until one day at a book store...

Sara went to her normal day book store, one she went to all the time. It had a variety rage of ALL books, though she only had interest to her anime. But this day was different. As she walked past a counter, she saw a big golden-brown book, just laying there. She looked around and didn't see the librarian. Sara picked up the book, which seemed to be a bit heavy, but not so much that she had to struggle. She carried the book over to table and sat in a chair. She sat the book onto the table and stared at the remarkable writing on the cover of the book. It read 'Soul Magic.' Sara's eyes got big as if wondering what this book could have. Part of her thought that it might just be a story, like any book. "But who would go through this trouble for the book to be this big?" Sara thought. She opened the book and felt like she opened up herself, not knowing how or why. She began to read,

"This book is not for the week minded. This book speaks of powerful ways to use your energy. Not any normal person can do this. Some people can hurt themselves if they're not too careful, and others can die from..." Immediately, an elderly lady slammed the book shut, scaring Sara. "This is not for you to read," griped the old lady. "Why? What's wrong with it?" Sara asked. The elderly lady picked up the book and walked off with it, caring it to a back room. The lady had wrinkles, gray hair pulled back to a pony tail. Sara always felt this woman looked much like a woman from the anime story of Yu Yu Hakusho that she read, named Genkia, or that her named resembled so much of the characters name. Sara ignored it though. "Ms. Genn, (G-I-N) I don't understand, why?" Genn walked back from her office, the book obviously not in her hands and spoke to Sara.

"I'm sorry Sara, but that book, I do not let customers read it."  
"Why, may I ask?" "Because I said so!" Genn screamed at her. Sara's eyes got big and stepped back, feeling as if she over steeped her boundaries. She slightly dropped her head,  
"I'm sorry..."  
"No, it s all right. That's my book and I just don't let people read it. It is very old and original, one of a kind. That's all. Don't apologize."  
Sara laughed slightly, "Yes, ma'am." She smiled as Genn walked back to the back room where her office was. Sara went over to the anime section of the book store, and pulled the next volume of her section and began to read. While reading, Genn looked through her glass and watched Sara, thought to her self. "Incredible, she was able to read the first paragraph with no side affects. Most humans would have seen a huge light and got scared, others would have saw nothing but blank pages because of being clueless and dimwitted. But she didn't. Could she actually be the one?" Genn watched Sara in amazement.

The next day on the way back to the library again, Sara began thinking about that book and the way Genn acted. She remembered when she saw it and flashed back to the book, she flashed back and remembered what she read, then she remembered when Genn took the book away. She couldn t get it off her mind "Maybe it was written by a special friend just for her? Hmm " Sara walked in the library and raised her head, seeing Genn in the back room through the glass, talking to a young man. She noticed how the guy looked. Short black hair in a t-shirt, light blue jacket, and blue jeans. She went to her original spot where the books were at, picking up another volume, setting in a chair, and held up the book to look as if she was reading, holding in front of her face but she was really watching Genn and the unknown boy. She watched their lips move, though unable to hear what is said. Genn's lips moved, then the boy leaned forward as if surprised about something. His lips moved back and forth. Genn nodded her head into a 'yes' The boy's lips moved again, then Genn looked towards Sara, dead in her eyes. Sara gasp and moved her head down quickly into the book, trying to hide her being noisy. She waited a few seconds then slowly moved the book down. She looked and saw them talking again. They both had their arms crossed, Genn with her eyes closed and the boy looking at her. Sara watched as they walked out of the room, watching them out of the corner of her eye, trying not to show that she was watching them.

"I'll call later and we're work out the plan, ok?" the boy said with one hand in his pocket and the other one swinging back and forth as he walked.  
"Don't worry bout it, I'll take care of it." Replied Genn.  
"All right, if you say so old woman" Genn looked at him with a distinct look then closed her eyes. The boy grabbed the door with his fee hand and opened the door. Just before walking out the door, he turned his face just enough to see Sara and looked directly at her with a half smile on. Sara just raised her eyebrows. The boy walked out and the door shut behind him. Genn turned around, and placed her arms behind her. She walked a few steps then stopped. She turned to look at Sara, Good book, huh?" She asked. Sara's mouth opened, as if to respond but instead shut it slowly with a nod. "You know, people say that boy who was just in here looks like one of the characters from that series you like to read so much." Sara looked down at the anime book in her hands. One of four characters on a page stuck out. A boy with black hair with the same facial features as the boy just in the library. Sara shot her head up looking at Genn. "Yeah! He does! He gets that all the time. Maybe you two could meet sometime?" Genn asked "Ah, what do you mean?" Sara raised forward in her seat. Genn paused for a moment.  
"It was nothing. Forget it." Genn walked back to the back room. Sara just laid back in her seat, wondering what that was all about.

Later that night, Sara was at her apartment where she stayed at. She was playing music on a laptop she had, quit loud and dancing. There was a knock at her door. She stopped moving, turned off the music from her laptop and walked to her door. It was Genn with that same boy from the library earlier. "Genn? How can help you?"  
"Hi Sara. May we come in?" Sara looked at Genn and the same boy behind her from earlier.  
"Of course." Sara moved and let them in. "What can I do for you?" "Wow! Nice place, better than my crappy one." The boy said.  
"Umm, yeah. Can I help you?" Sara asked once more.  
"Sara, you might want to sit down for this. We've got something to tell you." Genn spoke "Yeah and if your not sitting you might faint." Said the boy again, "I still don't see how she could be the one," the boy said to Genn "Uh.., what are you talking about?" Asked Sara "Sit down, Sara," Genn directed. Sara immediately sat down in a chair behind her. "That book you saw the other day, the one I snatched from you...what did it say to you?" Sara paused for a moment, thinking to herself why she wanted to know when she had it herself, then spoke,  
"Uh, all it said was something about 'powerful ways' and 'not just anyone can read this book.' Something about not for the weak minded. Then when you took it away I thought maybe it was just an important book given only to you."  
"Interesting," Genn said softly, moving her hand to her chin.  
"Ms. Genn, what is all of this about?" Sara asked.  
"First of all, her name isn't Genn, it's Genkia. And my name is Yusuke." Sara stared at the boy who just spoke. She burst into laughter,  
"You got to be kidding me? You two took your time out just to entertain me, how nice. She continued to laugh as she spoke, Thanks for the joke, but you can leave now." Sara stood up as if ready to walk them to the door, slowly stopping her laughter.  
"Sit down, kid, this isn't a joke!" Sara sat right back down after the loud voice from Genn, or Genkia, so the boy claims. "Not just anybody could have read anything from that book, most people would have saw nothing but blank sheets!"  
"Yeah and Genkia here says she sensed a power deep inside of you, so I had to come and check you out." Sara stood up,  
"Now wait a damn minute, this joke has went too far. You two know I read those books and wanted to play a prank on me. Now enough is enough." Suddenly, another knock came from the door. Genkia walked to the door and opened it. There walked in two more guys, One which had long red hair and sense of womans feature, and the other had spike black hair and had a sense of roughness to him, just as the story Sara had been reading. "Come in you two." Replied Genkia.  
"Did you tell her yet?" The red headed guy asked "I started but she thinks it's a joke," responded Genkia The spiked head guy spoke.  
Humph, I don t see why we need her help. It s not like we never saved the world or anything. We can do it do it again. Now Hiei, you know we can t hide our energy as well as a human, and Kuawabara only has the power of the sword. Odds are against us. The red headed guy spoke with wisdom and grace. A very respectful man. Sara looked in amazement. These people, when they played a joke, they went all the way.  
Ha ha ha ha, you people kill me. She ponted at the red headed guy first, So you re supposed to be that Kurama guy, then over to the spiked hair guy she pointed, and you Hiei. Ha ha oh my God! Now listen you, Hiei spoke, this isn t a joke. He clutched his fist. Sara stoped laughing from being stunned and scared.  
Genkia had her arms crossed in front of her and her eyes closed. She opened her eyes and spoke. Sara, I know this all sounds too good to be true, but you ve got to listen to me. You have powers locked away inside of you and we need you to unlock them. We can explain everything, just sit down and shut up! Let us do all the talking. Sara sat down, very confused by what s happening. They were standing but Sara was sitting in a chair, all were around her. Genkai began talking, One out of maybe a few billion people, there s just one person who contans so much energy that s it s immposible to know exactly how much. That person has a sense of energy control. Ability to read minds, and much other things. Some, who are gifted, even has the ability to fight. But then those are even more rare. Sara continued to listen, although not understanding anything that is said.  
I sensed a great deal of energy locked away inside of you. With time and training, it can be brought out. That s what we are here for. We need you, no matter what you may think. Sara sat as everyone looked at her as if waiting for an answer.  
Wait a minute, how in the hell can this be real? Sara didn t know what to do, WHAT do you need me for? What can I do? She asked but then Yusuke spoke.  
Let s just say, because we are all demons, or part like me, we can t hide our powers as well like a human can. And especially for someone new to this, it would be easier to learn to control because you d learn to at the very beginning. Not that we truly need you or anything. We can just train ourselves to hide our energy levels, Hiei spoke with a nasty remark.  
NO! NO! NO! Get out! I m tired of this now! It s late and everything and this has carried on too long. Leave right now!. Sara stands up, attempting to shove if they do not move. They all began walking to the door as Sara opens it for them. Oh come on girl, Do you not understand what s at stake here? Yusuke speaks trying to change her mind, though his voice level raising each moment.  
I understand I m about to call the police, now LEAVE! Sara slams the door behind them and locks it. She turns and walks strait to the back, opens a sliding glass door and steps onto what seems to be a small balcony. She stairs down the streets with the lights glaring.

Well, that could ve gone better, Hiei speaks. Genkai stands there as if thinking of what to do. Well, we have to erase her memory now. She already knows too much, Genkai states. But, can we just wait to see what might happen? Yusuke asks. Genkai replies back,  
Sorry, but we can t risk it. Someones gotta go do it. I will, the fox looking boy suggest. He walks back to the apartment while the rest waited.

Sara continues to look down the streets, wondering about everything that just happened. She hears something and turns to look to see what it is. It s that guy, Kurama. How did you get in? I locked the door! You know a simple door lock cannot keep us away. Kurama raises a hand directly in front of her, his palm facing her in the face as if he s about to have some sort of power come from it. What are you going to do, blast me or something? No.. He slowly lowered his hand. I was going to erase your memory .sense there s no way of changing your mind Kurama began having second thoughts.  
Well? . Sara asked.  
But I think I won t Huh? Maybe all it is that you need is time? To think about it. I won t erase your memory today, but you mustn t tell anybody about this. Here.. Kurama takes something out of his right pocket and places it on a small table beside them. It s small, round, and light blue. Use this when your ready. It s made to look like a compact mirror, but you can use it to transport yourself to us when your ready that is. Just open it up and press your reflection. Kurama looks at her in her eyes. Just make sure no one sees you doing it. He turns away and walks out the door where the others wait. Sara sits, starring at the compact mirror.

Next chapter

Well, did you do it, Kurama? Asked Hiei.  
Of course. Let s go now. Kurama edges everyone to leave. As they leave the area, Kurama walks behind everyone. He turns his head, just enough to see the apartment, and stars where Sara is at.

The next day Sara went to the movies with a friend. Her name was Crystal. They were having fun, watching the movie, goofing off and everything. They were playing in the arcade room when a strang guy came in. Sara saw him, walking with a long cote as if he was hiding something. He wasn t close by, so Sara didn t pay any attention. She continued playing games with Crystal. *BANG* There was a gun shot. Everyones ears rang. Sara heard it and turned around. The same guy that looked suspicious, he was holding a gun that seemed to be pointing at her. At that moment she saw crystal fall to the ground. Everything seemed to be moving in a slow motion/ She caught her just before hitting the ground. Sara laid her to the ground trying to wake her. She saw a blood from her chest, the bullet pierst her heart. Sara continued to try to wake her.

So why did he shoot at Crystal? Sara was talking to a police man in a hospital. She had tears in her eyes.  
We found out he wasn t trying to shoot at her. Apparently he was fallowing his wife who was cheating on him with another man. She was behind her friend, and he had never used a gun before. He was trying to shoot her, not your friend. So it was nothing against either of you. A man in white walked up to Sara. Sara, your friend may or may not make it. The bullet was really close to her heart. If she lives will be all on her. There is a good chance, but you never know. Thank you doctor. Sara looked at the police man, thank you, sir. Sara walked into a room where Crystal laid in a bed. An oxygen mask on her face and I.V s in her arms too. Sara sat down beside her, holding her hand. She threw her head down beside her on the bed. I m so sorry Crystal. If only I didn t suggest of playing those stupid games. She began to cry. Sara felt Crystal trying to move, she looked at her. Sa..ra..go Sara Sara looked astonished. You know uh..what you should do. Go Sara. Fallow .mm fallow your dream. Crystal was still sleep, but Sara understood her. Sara got up and left the room. As she was walking down the hall she saw Crystal s parents talking to the doctor. She stopped by and talked to them. She left them to be with Crystal by themselves.

Sara ran down a street then stopped. She looked around and saw no one. She pulled out that pocket mirror and opened it. She saw her reflection in it when she opened it. She starred at it for a moment, thinking about what she should do. She raised a hand and touched the mirror with a finger. A burst of light came from the mirror, surrounding her completely. When the light disappeared, there was nothing there left.

Sara was transformed to a house once her body fully developed to the location set to be, she noticed where she was at. Back at the library with those same people once at her house. They all looked in shocked, all except for the so called Kurama who was leaned against the wall. The others stood up quickly, looks upon their faces in surprise. What and how did you get here? the black spiked hair man supposedly known as Hiei. Kurama stands, facing the others and speaks in her place. I did not erase her memory. I figured she just needed time to think or until something would make her to want to be here. It seems my It seems I were right. Now, instead of arguing with her, lets get to explaining a bit more for her. Yusuke laughs, Damn Kurama! You are always right. Shut up, dimwit! Genkia yells, If we are going to do this we need to do it now. An extra man is in the room, behind the others. Bright red hair and really tall. He comes practically charging through everyone to run up to Sara, (though not much room to really run) SO this is that chic, huh? Wow, she doesn t even look like anyone who could do anything. He laughs ...(to be continued)

_**I m going to stop it here for now and only continue if anyone seems interested in it. If not, then obviously there would be no point. Romance won t come until much later down the road which ends up being between Hiei and Sara, and another point Kurama and Sara. Most likely will stay more towards Kurama though, not to mention some action and drama and hopefully some humor. If you re interested in more, let me know.**_


End file.
